williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The WilliamWill Super Show
The WilliamWill Super Show is a comedy TV series that aired on June 10, 2015. It is produced by WilliamWill Television, Fireworks Television, and Princess Entertainment. The show stars The Princess Family, Quintion, Sophie, PB&J, and his friends: Katherine, Jennifer, Melody, Rosellia, Halley, Shari, Isabella Diego, Brenda, Lucky, Sally, Jo and Jane, Reena, and Becky. It was announced on June 13, 2017, that a spin-off is in development. Synopsis The Princess Family are friends to WilliamWill2343 and Sophie The Otter. The Princess Family includes the kids who are Peter (15 years old), Lizzie (18 years old), Troy (10 years old), and Gabby (5 years old). The parents are Ron and Trisha. Mrs. Bonga is the principal of the Roman Elementary School (the school that Troy Princess goes to), Mrs. Catherine Bonnie is his teacher. Mostly it's about the adventures of Quintion and his friends. Characters The Princess Family *Peter Princess: (Voiced by Scott Menville) He is the second born child of the Princess Family. He is laid back as always, cocky of his own family, is somehow egotistical about his skateboarding skills, and a pretty smart guy. He loves skateboarding, horse riding, British culture, ferrets, castles, and surfing. *Lizzie Princess: (Voiced by Anndi McAffee) She is the first born child of the Princess Family. She has a sense of humor and is a very quirky woman, is shown to be empathetic to her friends and her family, can be pretty hyperactive and playful rarely at times, and is very witty. She loves the Ubisoft games, (Especially the Rayman, Assassin's Creed, and Price of Persia games) baking desserts, making movies. She is also very athletic and acrobatic. *Troy Princess: (Voiced by Jackson Brundage) He is the third born child of the Princess Family. He is an artistic inventor who is usually grumpy and cynical, but deep down, he's caring and friendly. *Gabby Princess: (Voiced by Della Saba) She is the last born child of the Princess Family. She is prissy and cute, but can sometimes act dense. She also loves retro stuff like the classic Care Bears cartoon, music from the 80's and 90's, and old-school fashion. She is also very fearless and athletic. *Ron Princess: (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) He is the father of the Princess Family. He is an energetic, hard-working father who owns his very own bank called RonRiches. *Trisha Princess: (Voiced by Karen Straussman) She is the mother of the Princess Family. While a very clumsy housewife, she loves her family very well. Other Characters *Hunter the Ferret: A curious, but sly ferret that ends up making messes. He is the Princess Family's pet. *Larry Leopold Pucker: The 4-year-old human version of the Laugh and Learn Puppy. He is energetic, cheerful, and optimistic. He became WilliamWill2343's first son. *Trixie McTricks: A cunning, wicked woman who prepares traps and plays pranks on the heroes. *Koby Koala: The older of the baby twin brothers of Katherine and Jennifer Koala. He is usually seen sleeping but can be noisy. *Kirby Koala: The younger of the baby twin brothers of Katherine and Jennifer Koala. He is generally awake most of the time and is very quiet. *Scott "Scrappy" Medelle: He is a technophobe who deserves nothing but every machine to be ruined. *F.T. Love: A very angry tennis player who cheats and causes trouble in tennis matches. * Introduced in Season 3 *Princess Gaim: The 16-year-old princess of the Planet Georgarine. She is quite cheerful, kind, friendly, very smart, cute and elegant. She loves cats, yarn, milk, science, mathematics, and her family. She can transform into a cat. *Lao: The 9-year-old brother of Princess Gaim. The Charikan Family The Charikan Family are a family of anthropomorphic squirrels that live in a large treehouse in Janice Forest. They love nuts and acorns. * Stephanie Charikan: She is a 6-year-old female squirrel who is the third born child of the Charikan Family. She is cheerful, carefree, cute, playful, friendly and hyperactive. She loves cute animals, dolls, Gabby Princess, science fiction, horses, and dancing. * Terrence Charikan: He is a 4-year-old male squirrel who is the fourth born child of the Charikan Family. He is curious, a little bossy, smart, optimistic, and positive. He loves painting, baseball, racecars, karate, and airplanes. * Gabrielle Charikan: She is a 2-year-old female squirrel toddler who is the fifth born child of the Charikan Family. She is imaginative, perky, very giggly, silly, cheerful, chipper, excitable, and cute. She does not talk much, but says simple words now and then, such as "Mama. Dada. Funny." etc. She loves her stuffed raccoon plush, her Wendy Payne doll, and funny stuff. * Natalie Charikan: She is a 16-year-old female squirrel teenager who is the second born child of the Charikan Family. She is good-humored, sarcastic, tough, loyal, silly, exuberant, dramatic, and energetic. She loves fashion, singing, dancing, Tara Tanooki (a famous singer and actress), and music. * Eric Charikan: He is an 18-year-old male squirrel adult who is the first born child of the Charikan Family. He is egotistical, bold, smart, loyal, rational, rebellious, and laidback. He loves skateboarding, bowling, drawing, comic books, and video games. * Aaron Charikan: He is a 26-year-old male squirrel adult who is the father of the Charikan Family. * Darlene Charikan: She is a 22-year-old female squirrel adult who is the mother of the Charikan Family. Episodes Season 1 (June-December 2015, 26 Episodes) Season 2 (February-July 2016, 26 Episodes) Season 3 (September 2016-March 2017, 26 Episodes) Season 4 (2017-) Reception The series has gained universal critical acclaim from critics and audiences alike, praising the style, writing, acting, music, and Katherine Koala's performance. Character Lineup File:80.png|This is Peter Princess, the second born child of the family. File:81.png|This is Lizzie Princess, the first born child of the family. File:83_(2).png|This is Troy Princess, the third born child of the family. File:84.png|This is Gabby Princess, the last born child of the family. File:94.png|This is Ron Princess, the father of the Princess Family. File:95.png|This is Trisha Princess, the mother of the Princess Family. File:11.png|This is Stephanie Charikan, the third born child of the Charikan Family. File:24.png|This is Terrence Charikan, the fourth born child of the Charikan family. File:Gabrielle_(Gabbie)_Charikan.png|This is Gabrielle Charikan, the last born child of the Charikan Family. File:Natalie_Charikan.png|This is Natalie Charikan, the second born child of the Charikan Family. File:Eric_Charikan.png|This is Eric Charikan, The first born child of the Charikan Family. Category:TV Shows